Angel Beats! Radiant Dawn
by Mr. Nitemare
Summary: An alternate continuation of Angel Beats! A girl named Yuri Nakamura has had weird dreams for as long as she can remember. All she remembers from her dreams are vague images of an "Angel" and strangers. When she begins high school life, she meets people who seem familiar to her, as if she's seen them before. What could these images mean? She's on a mission to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Afterlife Reborn

"Everything is blurry..."

Looking at the clock, I scratch my eyes and notice that it is 4:47 a.m.

"Only 2 hours and 13 minutes til I have to get up for school. I wonder if I'll have that dream again. Who knows... Time for sleep."

I yawn and bury my head into my pillow. For as long as I can remember, I have dreamt of many weird things. If only I can remember what they were when I wake up. Whenever I did wake up, I only remember vague images of gunfire and strangers. Although they're just dreams, they make me feel a type of fulfillment and love that I can't really explain.

(Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!)

"ugh... Stupid alarm..."

As I swing my arm to turn the alarm off, I try to remember my latest dream.

"Angel..."

Usually when I wake up, a certain word or words echoes in my head. Today it was 'Angel', the most common word. Yesterday it was 'Yurippe', although I don't understand what that word means, it makes me happy to hear it.

"Yuri! Are you up yet? You can't be late for your first day of high school!"

I hear my mother shout from the kitchen.

"I'm up already! I'll be ready soon."

I changed my clothes and head downstairs.

"I made you some scrambled eggs. Eat it fast or you'll be late." My mother says this as she is packing my lunch. "Don't forget to pick up your little sisters from grade school today."

"Don't worry, I won't forget"

I have 2 little sisters and a little brother. Saria, my first little sister, is 7 years old and Miu, my second little sister, is 6. Rin, my baby brother, is only 2 years old. Although they bug me sometimes, I love them with all my heart.

"Alright, bye mom!"

"Wait! Don't forget your lunch bag!" My mom yells, but I didn't hear her.

It takes about 15 minutes to get to school on foot. I don't mind it really, it gives me time to think about my dreams. Also, the scenery on the way to school is beautiful.

"Crap! I'm going to be late!"

Looking at my clock and realizing I'm late, I cut through the park.

"Mugen ni ikitai Mugen ni ikiraretara Subete kanau... "

**[Translation: I want to live forever and if I could live forever everything would come true] **

As I'm running, I hear the most elegant voice singing a song and playing a guitar in the park. When I turn to look, I see a girl with pinkish hair holding an acoustic guitar.

"Demoirun na mono ga atashi wo oikondeku**  
**Ikiru nokori jikan Yume no zahyou Yukue"

**[Translation: But everything I have keeps driving me  
During the time I have left to live where can I find my dreams?]**

For some reason, her music soothes me. The passion in her lyrics touches my heart and makes me think about my dreams. I wish I could stay here and listen to her music some more but I'm already late. As I run towards school, I look back and notice the girl looking me in the eyes with a smile on her face. I wonder if she knows me?

I just barely made it to class. Class starts as soon as I find an empty seat. The teacher begins to introduce himself and asks everyone in class to stand up and introduce themselves one by one. I just stare out the window, not really paying attention. Eventually its my turn.

" Hello. My name Yuri Nakamura. I'm 14 years old. Nice to meet you."

"Is there anything you want to share with the class?" The teacher asked.

"Not really.."

I say that as I sit back down. The introductions continue and I continue to stare out the window. Right as I am about to fall asleep from boredom, I hear a voice that sounds familiar for some strange reason.

"Ummmm... I'm not really sure what to say. I'm 15 years old. I play baseball in the baseball club in school. And umm... yeah that's all there really is to me."

His words make me feel somehow nostalgic. I feel as if I've heard these words before.

"We never caught your name young man", says the teacher.

"Oh right", the student says as he rubs the back of his head. "My name is Hideki Hinata, but just call me Hinata."

For some strange reason, that name made my heart beat fast. I can't explain why, but I feel like I need to talk to him.

"Okay thank you Hinata. Who's next?"

For the rest of the class I stare at this guy. Who is he? Why does he look familiar? Where have I met him? As the lesson continues, he falls asleep in class. When the bell rings for lunch, he wakes up and heads out of class. I try to catch him, but there are too many students in the way. When I finally get out the door, he's nowhere to be seen. I search the hallways, but I can't find him. Giving up hope, I decide to head to the cafeteria to buy some lunch since I left mine at home.

When I reach the cafeteria, the lines are packed with students. It takes me about 10 minutes to buy some bread. There aren't any solo tables. I look around and see a table with only a boy sitting there.

"Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?" I ask.

"Ummm.. no." the boy says.

"Is it alright if I sit here then?"

"Sure no problem."

"Thanks."

As I sit there eating my bread, the boy goes back to eating his lunch. When I look up, I get a good look at his face. For some reason, he looks familiar to me. It's something about his purple hair that makes me wonder.

"Ummm excuse me, I'm sorry this is going to sound weird, but do I know you?" I ask.

"No. This is the first time I've ever seen a pretty girl like you."

"Thanks.. I guess. Hehehe" I say laughing awkwardly. This guy weirds me out, but he does look familiar to me.

"Seriously though. Have we ever met?" I ask.

"Seriously, we haven't", he assures me. "I would never forget a face like yours."

Okay, this guy is seriously giving me the creeps. I think I should go.

"Thanks for the compliments I guess, but I'm leaving now. I guess I'll see you around."

"WAIT!" He says loudly. "I'm sorry if I came out like a creep. What's your name?"

"Asking 'What's your name?' out of nowhere like that makes you seem like more of a creep."

"What!? Seriously!? Awwww dammit!" he yells vigorously.

As I walk away I turn and say, "My name's Yuri. Later Mr. Creeper!" I wave and walk away.

I hear him yell "I'm not a creeper! Don't just call me that!"

The rest of my classes flew by. Nothing important really happened. When school ended, I went to pick up my sisters from school.

"Hey onii-chan! Let's go to the park." My sisters ask me in sync.

"How come you guys want to go there?"

"I heard in school that there's this girl who sings at the park a lot. Rumors say that her voice is as smooth as the wind." Saria says.

"I heard her nickname is 'Cool Beauty' because of how pretty and talented she is!" says Miu.

"Cool Beauty..." Could they be talking about that girl I saw at the park earlier today? It would make sense if it was her. That girl was very talented. I did want to see her though. There was something I wanted to ask her.

"Okay! Let's go to the park!" I shout loudly.

"Really big sis!? Are you serious?" Saria asks.

"Of course I am! You've peeked my interest."

"Let's race there!" shouts Miu as she speeds off.

"Hey that's cheating! MIUUU!" Saria yells as she runs after her.

"H-Hey! Who said we were racing!? I don't want to run!" Dammit, now I have to run after them.

Once we get to the park, we look all over but couldn't find anyone.

"Awww is she not here today?" Saria asks.

"Maybe today was her day off?" says Miu.

"Well I saw her here in the morning. At least I think I did. SO she probably went home already."

"What really? That stinks!" Saria says.

"Well since we're here, can we get on the swings? Huh can we big sis?" Miu asks.

"Well we ARE already here so why not. I'll just sit here and watch you guys. Go have fun you guys."

I decided to go sit down by the fountain. I was really hoping she was still here, but I guess I'll have to ask her some other time. Oh well.

"Hey watch out!"

I wonder if she'll be here tomorrow?

"HEY! Watch out lady!"

What if that girl is somehow related to my weird dreams?

"LADY!"

(Splash!)

Right as I'm thinking about my dreams a baseball comes flying out of nowhere and lands in the fountain. It wet my school uniform.

"Lady didn't you hear me? I said 'Watch out!' a few times"

As I turn to yell at the guy who got my clothes soaked, I saw who it was.

"H-Hinata!?"

"Huh?" he asks confusingly. "Do I know you? How do you know my name?"

He looks at my uniform and asks, "Do you go to my school?"

"Well, yeah. As a matter of fact we're in the same class!"

"What? Really?"

"Why would I lie about something like that?"

"I suppose you're right."

"You got my uniform wet. You'd better have a good reason for that!" I say angrily.

"H-Hey hey it was an accident. I was playing baseball over there and I hit the ball farther than I thought. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It's fine I guess."

"So what's your name?" he asks.

"It's Yuri. Yuri Nakamura,"

"Yuri?" He says while scratching the back of his head. "That's not cute at all."

"IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE CUTE!" I shout at him.

"Hahahaha!" he burst out laughing. "Looks like I made you mad now. So I should go."

"Wait where are you going? I need to ask you something!"

"I'm going to be late for work. So I have to go now. Ask me tomorrow."

"Fine... Later then."

"Later Yurripe!"

My eyes opened wide when he said that. Yurripe? Why did he call me that? It sounds just like in my dreams. Okay. Now I definitely need to talk to him.

I grab my sisters and head home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mysteries

"Hey Yurripe! How goes the recruitment of the new guy? We'll get him to join our cause...

Is it alright if I call you Yurripe?

Yurripe!"

(Beep! Beep! Beep!)

The alarm goes off at 7:00 of the morning as usual.

"Ughh... 7 already.." I yawn as I say that. This time my dreams were a little more vivid then usual. Ever since that guy Hinata called me 'Yurripe', he hasn't gotten out of my head. I spent the rest of yesterday thinking about him. I fell asleep thinking about him. In my dreams I hear someone calling someone else 'Yurripe'. Before yesterday, the voice I heard saying 'Yurripe' was some random voice. But now... Now that voice really sounds like Hinata. I know this can't be a coincidence.

"Yuri, sweetie! You're going to be late!"

CRAP! I got lost in my thoughts again... I'll sort things out later. For now school time! I run down the stairs trying to put my shoes on and I reach the kitchen.

"Yuri, dear. Did you wake up late again? It's just like in junior high, you never woke up on time." my mother says.

"For your information, I woke up on time today. I just have a lot on my mind. If I leave now I'll be able to make it." I say that as I walk towards the front door.

"Don't forget to pick up your sisters today!"

"Don't worry, I won't forget. Later!"

I run out the house. Honestly, I'm not that late for school. I just want to make it to the park and see if 'Cool Beauty' is there today.

As I run towards the park, I reach the spot I found her singing yesterday.

"Where is she? Isn't this where I saw her?"

I start to walk through the park. Not paying attention to my surroundings.

"I really thought it was this spot.. Maybe she's just not here today. She must be a busy person. I wonder if I''ll ever.."

(Slam!)

As I'm thinking, I crash into someone.

"Owwwww.." It hurt a little. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

It's a little girl. I knocked down a little girl. I feel terrible

"Sorry. Let me help you up." I ask.

"Thank you", the girl says while smiling at me. "Hey wait a minute, your uniform.."

"What about it?"

"Do you go to the high school on the other side of the park?" she asks.

"Yeah I do. I'm a freshman. Why do you ask?"

"I know someone who also goes to your school."

"Oh really? Who could it be?" While I ask I look at my phone's clock.

"CRAP! I'm going to be late!"

"Hehehehe", the girl just smiles and laughs. "You're funny!"

"Sorry for bumping into you, but I have to go now."

I wave goodbye as I run towards the school and leave the little girl alone.

"Who was that Hatsune?"

"Oh hey big bro! She's some girl who goes to your school. She's pretty funny!"

"She goes to my school? Interesting..."

I made it class right on time. I see Hinata in his seat. We make eye contact for a few seconds, but I continue to walk towards my seat. I wish I could talk to him right now, but class is about to start so it wouldn't be for long. When I sit down, I find a note on my chair.

(Hey, I was wondering if we could talk. Meet me on the roof today during lunch. I have some things I need to say to you that I think you should know.)

Who could this note be from? Is it from Hinata? Maybe he wants to explain why he called me 'Yurripe' yesterday. I should go and see who this person is and what they want.

"Might as well..."

It's lunch time now. Hinata was the first one out the door. He seemed like he was in a hurry. Maybe he's trying to get to the roof before me so he wouldn't be late. I should head towards the school roof ASAP!

"Huff. Huff." I'm running down the hall as fast as I can. I finally find the stairs headed towards the roof. The door is unlocked. As I open the door, the bright sun hits my face. All I can see is a shadowy figure standing in the distance.

"You finally made it. I wasn't sure you would make it."

"Are you the one who wrote the note?" I still can't make out who it is, but the voice sounds familiar.

"Thanks for coming. I'm glad you're here!"

The eyes finally adjusted to the brightness. I can't believe who it is.

"Ummm.. Who are you again?" I ask confusingly.

"WHAT!? You don't remember me!? You sat with me at lunch yesterday!"

"Oh yeah. You're Mr. Pervert right?" I say while laughing.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Mr. Pervert says angrily.

"Well you ARE a pervert. I bet you called me up here to have your way with me."

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"Oh Mr. Pervert. Please don't hurt me. I wanted to save myself for the right man." I say in a funny accent.

"Stop saying things like that! You have the wrong idea!"

"Please Mr. Pervert! I'm not that kind of girl."

He begins to blush.

"P-Please..."

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Please.. Please..."

"Please what? You said you had something important to talk about. Spit it out already."

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" He screams with all his might.

I begin to blush a little.

"No way."

The expression on his face completely changes.

"No way?"

"Yup."

"B-but why?"

"Why do you want me to go out with you?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Ummm.. well.. it's because... you're pretty... and..."

"So you're the type of guy who only likes a girl for her looks? That's pretty superficial Mr. Pervert."

"N-No! That's not the only reason. You sat next to me during lunch. No one ever wants to sit next to me. I thought that was really nice of you."

I feel a little bad now. I only sat there because his table was empty.

"I only sat there because the seat was empty Mr. Pervert."

"Please stop calling me pervert."

"I suppose Mr. Stalker would be a better fit. I mean how could you know where I sit in class unless you stalk me. Right?"

"I'm not a stalker! We're in the same class!"

My mind went blank for a second.

"Seriously?"

"Yes! That's why I know your name is Yuri!"

"That's kinda stalkerish."

"No it's not! We're in the same class! It's not weird if I know your name!"

"I suppose. I'm sorry, but I don't want to be your girlfriend."

His shoulders drop at those words.

"Someday..."

"Huh?"

"Someday I will show her that I would make a great boyfriend!"

"Mr. Pervert, you said that out loud."

When he realized that, he ran towards the stairs to escape his embarrassment.

"Wait! Mr. Pervert!"

He stops moving.

"What's your name? You know mine, but I never officially introduced myself to you. My name is Yuri Nakamura."

"My name... is Noda."

"And you're last name?"

"I don't have one."

"Then from now on I'll call you Noda Pervert!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Then how about Noda Stalker?"

"Please don't call me that!"

I start walking towards the stairs.

"Bye Mr. Noda Pervert!" I wave goodbye and walk down the stairs.

From the roof I hear, "Dammit! Don't call me that!"

That was a weird encounter. I never expected someone to ask me out like that. Truth be told, I'm flattered. He had a lot of courage to do that. Courage is something I like. Still though, I can't shake the feeling like I've met him before somewhere. Oh well, lunch is almost over so I'll just head to class for now.

"Damn, that guy. Lunch is almost over. Might as well go back to class."

I went back to class and took my seat. Right as the bell rings, Noda walks in and takes a seat in the back. We make eye contact for a a few seconds. He sits in the back so its no wonder I never noticed him before. I see Hinata walk in and take his seat as well. I must speak to him after class no matter what.

Class finally ends. I see Hinata racing out the door again. I'm determined to catch him this time! As he runs out the door, I quickly run after him. We run through the hallways, dodging the people. I see him turn the corner, so I do the same.

(Slam!)

When I turned the corner, I slammed into a girl.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"What the hell, can't you see where you're going!?"

She interrupts me from apologizing.

"Look I was trying to say sorry."

"I don't have time to hear you're pitiful excuses."

She pulls out a wooden sword and points it directly at me.

"I'm going to make you pay."

This girl is terrifying. She almost looks like a ninja with her long black hair. I could feel her killing intent as she points the sword towards me.

"Hehe. Can't we talk about this?" I laugh nervously as I say that. Truth is this girl is scaring me.

"Like I said I'm going to make you pay."

Just as she strikes at my ribs, another girl with a wooden sword blocks the attack and saves me.

"It's against the rules to strike a student", says the mystery girl.

As I see this girl, I notice she has long silver hair. When I look at her, I see vague images from my dreams. Why am I remembering my dreams at a time like this?

"But this punk pushed me down! She is going to pay and if you get in my way, I'll take you down as well." As she says that, she strikes at the mystery girl.

"Hand sonic.."

(Slash! Slash! Slash!)

The mystery girl flawlessly took down the black haired girl without getting struck. I couldn't even see her wooden sword. She swung it so fast my eyes couldn't keep up. I guess that's why she calls it 'Hand Sonic'. For a second, I was able to picture wings on her back. Like an angel.

"(gasp) (gasp) Dammit. I will beat you... one day..." said the black haired girl.

"Leave. Now." says the mystery girl.

The black haired girl looks at me and back at the mystery girl.

"This is so stupid", she says that as she walks away.

The mystery girl was amazing! She handled herself so well, but something feels weird about her. During the fight, she didn't show any emotion. In fact she's not even tired. She looks at me and just walks away without saying word. The other students around me talking amongst themselves about what just happened.

"Did you see that!? Shiina from the Swordsmanship Club tried to attack that student but the Club Captain Tachibana stopped her!"

"Whoa! Child prodigy Shiina just fought against Club Captain Tachibana."

"Tachibana must be talented to be able to perfectly defend herself and a student against the child prodigy."

So the black haired girl is Shiina? And the silver haired girl is the Swordsmanship Club Captain Tachibana? I've heard of Shiina before. She's supposedly this child prodigy who is unbelievably talented with a sword. She is currently the regional champion. So how could this Tachibana defeat her with ease? Is she a better swordsman? How come she isn't famous like Shiina? There's something that was bothering me about that Tachibana girl. Why was I remembering images from my dreams during their fight? Oh well. It's over now. Hinata's long gone now. All I can do now is pick up my little sisters from school and head home.


End file.
